Dalaran (Century of Death)
The Arcane Republic of Dalaran, mostly known by it former name as the Magical Kingdom of Dalaran '''or as the '''Kirin Tor State, is the chief nation of magicians in the world. History Dalaran was founded in 2,768 BoP... Government Main article: ''Government of Dalaran Dalaran is a magocracy, which means that the state is considered the collective property of the wizarding community within the nation, and magic-users have a greater say in plitics. The non-mages (formally known as "seculars") have a series of restricted political rights aswell as civil liberties stated in the Provisions for the Rights of the Citizen. The leading organization of the nation is the Kirin Tor, a humanic word for ''Magus Senate. The Senate is composed of al archmages who have attained a lawful Doctorate-in-Magic in any institute or academy certified by the Kirin Tor. It is the main legislative body of Dalaran, and all provisions passed by the Senate are enforced nationwide as law. Dalaranian law is mainly concerned with the regulation of magic and internal organization of the Kirin Tor and the government (the Order and the State). The Senate elects its most powerful mombers to the Council of Six. The council is charged with representing the nation's interest, administering the Order, carring out the will of the Senate, and appointing the officers of the executive agencies.The Counselors sit for life or until retirement, being the latter case more common. All votes are decided by majority and in case of tie, a later vote is requested, there being no presiding officer. The main officers of the state are the so called Grand Officials of the Citadel.These are the Grand Magus, the Treasurer, the Steward and the Archchancellor. The Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor is the protocolar head of the order, responsible for overseeing ethics and standards of behaviour and knowledge within the organization. He is the presiding officer of the Senate, so he hold authority to enforce the rules of procedure and govern the dailyfunctioning of the body. He is the chief justice aswell, leading the Senate when sitting as the Higher Court of Law, and appointing the chairmen of committees. The Treasurer of the Arcane Vault is the guardian of the public funds and mint. He is the chief economic advisor to the Council of Six, charged with carrig out the appropriations of funds they demand, aswell as the macroeconomic measures ordered by them. The Steward of the Citadel is the ex-officio Head of the Department of Arcane Safety (DAS), which is charged with handling most of the nationwide law enforcement (applying hte Code of Magical Regulations) via the attachés to local enforcement agencies (the Offices of Sarjeantry.) He also governs the armed services which are the Magi Battle Forces led by the Mage-General, and the Citadel Sentry Forces led by the Adjuntant Conjuror, aswell as the small dalaranian fleet, lead by the General-at-Sea, the highest ranking secular official of government. Last, the Archchancellor of the Citadel is the Head of the Department of Magical Instruction (DMI), charged with enforcing the Code of Academical Standards, by providing police forces to the certified schools of magic, and overseeing the Chancellors of such institutions (mostly the ceremonial heads of the academy). There are two bureaus which are interagency bodies for overseeing standars of professional behaviour and rules of operation. These are the Bureau of Protection and Sarjeantry (BPS, cmmonly known as the Kirin Tor Police), composed of a Chief Sarjeant, the Chief Deputy, the Head Minister and the Jailor General (the presiding officer), who oversee the district Jailors and the independent agencies of Sarjeants, Deputies and Ministers attached to specifics districts and towns. The other is the Bureau of Magical Responsibility (BMR, commonly known as Kirin Tor Intelligence or the Violet Eye), composed of Secretary and a Board of Ambassadors (as the BMR is responsible of magical policing on an international level, ensuring compliance of the International Agreement on the Responsible Use of Magical Abilities or ARUMA). Conflicts * Second War * Third War * Moving of Dalaran ** Blockade of Floating Island